


We All Fall Down Sometimes

by Adarus42



Series: Gold, Silver, And all that Lies in Between [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Made up stuff, Magic, Medical Madness, More later? - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remember, Resets, Therapy, Timelines, fluffs, maybe smut, pasts, so fluff, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarus42/pseuds/Adarus42
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL. IT HAS BEEN A YEAR, AND IT DESPERATELY NEEDS IT.When the child, Frisk, comes in needing therapy and help adjusting to the human world again, you know there's more to the odd family of monsters.The pain is still there after all that time, and Sans is desperate to figure out what it comes from. When you can't understand jokes and you never smile, he knows that he has to find out.But the world is always against you. What will you do to help them?





	We All Fall Down Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the original fans. But something bothered me as I reread it recently. I really hope that those who read the original, will let me know it's you.
> 
> I'm taking suggestions, so please tell me what ya got!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloody-jinxx)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and it is quite longer, sorta, than the original. I also plan to update at least once a week, but if I can't, please understand.

        It took well over a year for the world's major cities to accept  _them._ 'Them', pertaining to the Monster race, (a name they had legitimately called themselves), that had crawled their way out from underneath a large mountain.

       Most of the humans, (there apparently was a large divide as to whom was a person, and who was not), were cautious, but but eventually welcomed the! With open arms. The remaining, either had no preference, or had a hatred for the species that outran any previous prejudice. You had absolutely no preference, the only affects they had had on your life so far, was the boost in patients, and patience. 

      You were a therapist/psychologist of sorts. You had a large expanse of knowledge, so your medical degrees allowed you to reach out into other fields of the practice. You worked at the ERRMC, (the Ebbot Research, Rehabilitation, and Medical Center). You had several new patients, most of which were monsters, but the one that held your interest best, was a human. A child.

     The child's name was Frisk. The very same child that had set the Monster race free. They had made friends with everyone they met, well almost everyone. There has been a huge legal battle as to whom the child would stay with. Their parents were MIA, and those who had been quite political, believed the monsters, we're not fit to be their guardians. Toriel,(a large goat woman who you had seen on the news several times) fought tooth and nail(claw?) for the child. After three months of legal battles, the child was finally left under the (official) care of the monster.

     You had also noticed the large amount of laws being added or changed. The U.S. Constitution was finally working on a proper definition of a person. Where the monsters had resided was underneath Mt. Ebott, a huge mountain. They found that anyone past Hotland, ( a name that you frequently heard ) was actually a citizen of Canada, and those in Snowdin, and before it, were citizens of the United States. The two governments decided to give the monsters dual citizenship. Prejudice against the monsters was not taken lightly either, but it had only been getting worse.

     So here you were, getting ready in your home, your green clipboard, (something you always had to have on you,) pressed gently against your side as you checked your reflection. You brushed your soft, brown hair out of your face, your silver eyes bright against your unnaturally pale skin. You frowned, your sharp canines poking at your bottom lip as you did. You were very tall for a woman, and even for most men. You were a staggering seven foot, two inches. The fact that you were impressively tall, and had an immense amount of knowledge, intimated close to everyone who met you, and heard you talk. The fact that your speech was so formal, freaked some out. And it didn't help that you showed so little emotion as well. 

      You darted down the stairs, checking your watch for the time, and grabbed your keys. You slammed the door shut, knowing it was already locked. Your car sat in it's spot like always. It was a black 1964 Corvette, one of the nicest cars you had come across, and you loved it. Although it had broken down once, you still deemed it the best car you had ever owned.,  

      You slid into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. And so started your long day.

 

```````

    The secretary, Elise was her name, a timid woman with a KIND soul, and green eyes, had led them into room 901, apparently the only room that the doctor,( would they call them that?), ever used. So the three of them, Sans, Toriel, and Frisk, all sat patiently while they waited. Sans, a reasonably tall skeleton with a permanent grin, sat in the swivel chair, his feet barely able to touch the ground because of how tall it was. Toriel, a tall goat woman with red eyes and a humble smile, stood behind the Frisk, a small human child with short hair, and soft brown eyes. 

       The doctor(?) came in swiftly, shutting the door after them quickly. They, she, was a tall human woman, long brown hair in a bun, silver eyes watching all of them closely, and an emotionless face. She stood tall, and stared at Sans as he spun in her chair.

     "Would you please refrain from acting like a child," She stated, no question to her authority. "This is a hospital, however odd that is. Children act like that. You, however little that I can tell, are most likely able to see that childish behavior is not appreciated in public."

      Sans visibly flinched as she calmly berated him. He looked up at her, the thin pricks of light that served as pupils, dimming as he stepped down from the chair. He watched her closely as she turned to Frisk.

    "Hello. My name is Dr. Light," You said, a small, fake smile on your lips as you greeted Toriel and Frisk. "How are you?" Yopu signed as you spoke, showing them that you indeed, did not need a translator for later meetings.

   "I am well Doctor," answered the goat woman softly. She smiled at you and gestured to Frisk. Frisk signed their own answer, proving that they indeed did not wish to speak, though you had no idea if they could or not.

    "We will be having these meetings, or appointments if you would rather, twice a week. The days are up to you, under the rule that they can not be consecutive. You won't be needed after today, so you can drop them off, and pick them up an hopur later," You confirmed the paper that she had been reading. You looked down at Frisk and ruffled their short, brown hair. "Of course there is going to be times that the entire family will be needed, but usually it will be just the two of us."

     You could see the heart, blood red, beating rhythmically, but the cracks, although small, worried you slightly.

 

      What were you getting yourself into?


End file.
